Cosnaionn
=The Great Kingdom= Cosnaionn means "look to them" ''in the Old Tongue and is a perfect descriptor for their devotion to the Order of the Magi and their kingdom in the sky. Truly a grand kingdom, it is home to a land diverse and rich, a spectacle in and of itself. Geography, Layout, and Climate Cosnaionn is the southernmost continent in the world of Mag Mell, and because of this, its geography and climate is incredibly diverse. Traveling from the southernmost part of the tropical line along the planet's equator down to the southern pole, its climate varies greatly. Northern Cosnaionn, particularly along the coast, is generally warm year-round with the exception of the rainy season when temperatures can oftentimes plummet. Sunrise and sunset are often very rapid processes on the northern coast. Traveling inwards, the climate shifts to a 4-seasons sort of model with very distinct cold and warm periods, and the landscape levels out to a temperate deciduous biome with lush greenery and scattered mountain ranges here and there. Southernmost Cosnaionn is typically very cold, especially as one nears the poles, and Human habitation becomes scarce. People and Races *Humans: Humans are the dominant race of Cosnaionn. A hardy and dependable people, they understand living within their means and working for what they need. **Rostrevoran humans live within the capital city of Rostrevor and are typically much closer to the Crown than their countryfolk counterparts. Their livelihood largely depends upon the social hierarchies within the city, and many of them tend to live more cushy lives than those who live outside of the high walls. They oftentimes think higher of themselves than other races and humans outside of the capital. **Countryfolk live within the many villages and towns scattered across Cosnaionn. They are much simpler than Rostrevoran humans and thrive with hard work and day-to-day duties to give their lives meaning. They enjoy each other's company and are renowned for their friendliness and open hospitality. Their hard work accounts for the success of the nation. Countryfolk tend to coexist easily with Florans and Faunans. *Faunans: Faunans of Cosnaionn are much more accepted within their societies than Faunans of other nations. They vary greatly, though many of them are oftentimes domesticated and rely on Humans for their livelihood. Faunans of the country areas often make lives for themselves in similar fashions to the Humans, though there are wilder groups, and not all of them are friendly. Most feral tribes have been eradicated since the Peace of Kind, but there are always exceptions to this. *Florans: Florans of the area are diverse but tend to keep to themselves if they are not very widespread. Tree Florans and Wildflower types, for example, thrive and integrate readily, but other, rarer breeds, tend to keep to themselves to preserve their kind. Culture and Society (To be added) Festivals (To be added) Landmarks (To be added) Religion Cosnaionn religion focuses around the thwarting of the Affliction and the punishment for Humans justly given for their persecution of the Magi years before. The Magi, gods in disguise, left Mag Mell to perish and rose into the skies when they found nothing but destruction and hate at the hands of the Humans. They summoned the Affliction to fall upon the planet and destroy life there, but in a great show of mercy, they came to the defense of the Humans when implored, saving them from destruction by shattering the Affliction and instead manifesting it within the Humans as a disease, fit punishment for their crimes. They took away the Humans' right to dominance and gave sentience to creatures of both flora and fauna. These are the most basic teachings of the religion as set down in Cosnaionn history books and re-penned in several different religious books. They do not have an official Book as the religion is not specifically enforced, though it is encouraged and practiced in many different forms throughout the nation. Neither do they have any set churches or temples, worshipping in plain day-to-day activities and offering their respects, services, and other means of exaltation for the Magi who walk among them. Other religious views are accepted and tolerated in Cosnaionn without persecution, but disrespect towards a Magus or Drache can result in severe consequence. Government and Politics (To be added) Laws & Taboo (To be added) Military & Weaponry (To be added) History (To be added) Cities and Settlements * Rostrevor - The great capital of Cosnaionn, Rostrevor is home to the Crown. A city surrounded by high stone walls, this is the central hub of Human civilization within Cosnaionn. It is an economic and social melting pot, strictly divided by social classes and hierarchies. * Brockagh - Cosnaionn's port town is a testament to hard work and neighborly camaraderie. A jolly place that is a first or sometimes second home to traders, travelers, and fishermen of all origins, the heart of the town is always found at the tavern. Brockagh is welcoming to all races, making it popular amongst Florans and Faunans. * Rowanspring - A small village to the west of Rostrevor, Rowanspring is known for its quaint people and remarkable medicine women. Generation upon generation of medicine women with unique abilities and great talents have been born and raised here, well-versed in the ways of herblore and unmatched in their knowledge, a knowledge that is unwritten and fiercely protected. * Cluain - Cluain is a hidden respite for rebel Faunans who have refused to settle with the Humans. Determined to eradicate the Human plague, they hide to keep themselves from destruction, but their settlement is quickly dwindling and falling into disrepair. * There are many other villages, settlements, and towns within the nation of Cosnaionn, and more will be added formally to the wiki as time progresses. If you wish to pen a village, settlement, or town, contact a staff member, and we will work together to make it possible! International and Interracial Relationships * Cosnaionn on Altrua: Humans with too much time on their hands. Overinflated egos and too much ambition. They tend to find Altruans to have no sense of the real world. * Cosnaionn on Magi: The Magi are the great gods of Mag Mell. They watch over everyone and keep us on the correct paths. All is all because of them. * Cosnaionn on Faunans: Rostrevoran Humans tend to look down on them with disdain and suspicion. Their great wall is a constant reminder that they lost much in the old war with the wild kind. Smaller villages have varying degrees of amicability with Faunans depending on their local relationships. Brockagh Humans tend to treat Faunans as if they were Humans themselves. * Cosnaionn on Florans: They are barred from Rostrevor like Faunans, though most Humans have no ill will towards them. They find them to be too peaceful and harmless to find too much fault with them. Brockagh is a haven for them as well as Faunans. * Cosnaionn on the Wildlands: 'Cosnaionn citizens are not allowed to cross over to the Wildlands. To do so would go against the demands of the Magi. Those who have attempted such a crossing have never returned.''' * Cosnaionn on Drache: Great creatures who serve as the hands of the Magi. They are treated with respect and reverence, occasionally fear. Children tend to adore the Drache, treating them instead as children themselves, neither respecting nor disrespecting them.